Multipurpose Conversation
by ALC Punk
Summary: A pointless fluffy piece, set during Fail Safe. SamJack.


Title: Multipurpose Conversation  
  
Author: Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
Email: shreelanayahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: What did Sam and Jack get up to during that week of 'interstellar travel' in Fail Safe? (assumes some sort of on/off relationship)  
  
Classifications: Sam/Jack  
  
Spoilers: Erm, for Fail Safe, only in that they're on... the ship?  
  
Archive: SJD-yes  
  
Disclaimer: Really don't own them. Really don't have any money being made from them. If I did, would I be worried about next month's rent?  
  
Notes: (if any) For the Spring challenge, although, not quite what was had in mind, most likely. I've cheated, as well. Really cheated. The title is from a Something for Kate song ('Say Something'), and I'm saddened that I couldn't work in a lighthouse reference.  
  
Fic with  
  
1. Rain  
  
2. Bicycle  
  
3. Chocolate  
  
4. Crabapples ( or some trees in blossom)  
  
5. NC17 (ok, so I didn't quite manage this.... But, uh, I skirted the edge? Yeah. I have to keep some hope alive)  
  
Multipurpose Conversation  
  
by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
"Rain." Sam gasped out, as Jack shifted beneath her. This new angle made her teeth ache pleasantly.  
  
"You miss rain?" He sounded disturbed. "Carter, it's always raining on us."  
  
"I know." They began moving again, slower this time. Sliding in. Sliding out. And, oh, god--his hands were slipping along her skin. "But I miss rain."  
  
"We've only been off Earth for six days."  
  
"Long en--" she moaned as a particularly good thrust caught her unawares. "--ough."  
  
"Fine, then." His own breathing suddenly strained as she got a slight amount of leverage and pushed down harder. "I miss crabapples."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they... smell nice."  
  
"Ah." Sam ducked down and kissed his cheek, then caught at his lips with her own. A groan echoed from both of them. "My turn?"  
  
"Mmm." He became distracted as he nipped along her collarbone. She arched closer, giving him better access. And the angle of penetration changed again, and, yeah, this was definitely better.  
  
Six days, two of them spent retro-fitting and fixing the cargo ship. The other four spent flying through hyperspace and being bored out of their skulls. Of course, Daniel (being Daniel) had brought his work with him. And Teal'c could keep himself occupied without even half-trying. But Sam wasn't quite so lucky. Of course, she'd initially thought she'd be doing inter-flight repairs on the ship. But it had only needed a few of them. So she hadn't actually packed anything to do--nor had she considered what her commanding officer would do. Jack O'Neill was not a patient man.  
  
Which was a good thing, for her. A very good thing.  
  
This angle was definitely much better. Sam growled when he stopped suddenly.  
  
It was really a good thing Teal'c and Daniel had locked them into this small room off the cargo bay. Although Daniel's comments about the two of them making him consider genocide a viable option vaguely worried her.  
  
"So what else do ya miss?"  
  
A fingernail scraped along his side, and he hissed, but began thrusting again. Sam was reminded that she was--distracted--supposed to come up with something else she missed. "Um. Chocolate."  
  
"That's a given. Try another."  
  
"My bike."  
  
He paused again, considering, and his eyes darkened further, "Leather..."  
  
"Oh, yeah." She smirked down at him and began moving insistantly. "Now stop distracting me."  
  
"I thought," he panted, "That was the whole point of this."  
  
Kissing his jaw, she sighed, "It is."  
  
"Good." A groan escaped him, "Carter--"  
  
"Stop calling me that." Her voice was slightly petulant, but she was tired of the formality.  
  
"It's your name."  
  
"Sam is my name." He shifted again, and she gasped as pleasure began dancing along her spine. "Oh, god, Jack... Don't. Stop."  
  
A smirk touched his lips, and he slid one hand up to tangle in her hair, pulling her mouth back to his. "Not planning on it. Sam."  
  
Oh, yeah. They'd definitely, Sam decided as she lay panting for breath in the Colonel's arms, figured out something mildly amusing to pass the time. And it could keep them occupied for hours, if they played their cards right.  
  
Besides. Daniel and Teal'c weren't about to let them out anytime soon.   
  
-finis- 


End file.
